Typically the invention applies to automatic swimming pool cleaners. One of the difficulties experienced with automatic swimming pool cleaners, is that the suction hose between the cleaning head and the pump trails the cleaning head around the pool, and for the most part of its length floats on the surface. For a person then to use the pool, he must either put up with the hose obstructing the surface area of the pool, or remove it. Furthermore, even when the automatic pool cleaner is not in operation, the hose remains floating in the pool and is visually obtrusive.